1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a lid dispenser for an automated drinkmaker system designed to accept an input order for drinks, as at a fast food restaurant, and to complete and deliver the finished drink order in lidded cups to an output station in a completely automated fashion.
More particularly, the subject invention relates to a lid dispenser for an automated drinkmaker system designed to accept an input order, as from a cash register, and deliver the drink order for different drink sizes and flavors, with or without ice, completely finished in lidded containers, if desired, to an output station. The automated drinkmaker system is designed for labor-free processing of drink orders in environments such as quick service or fast food establishments.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Credle U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,441 is of interest to the present invention by disclosing an automated post-mix drink dispensing system in which a cup dispenser dispenses a cup, into which the ingredients of a soft drink and ice are introduced. An automatic lid dispenser delivers a lid to the cup which is applied thereto by a lid applicator, and the lid is then marked for a designated flavor. The cup is processed through a complete cycle by a cup indexer which consists of upper and lower arms with pockets at each end which hold a cup and move it from one station to the next. The pockets are adjustable for varying cup sizes. The cup indexer rotates 180.degree., and then stops with one set of pockets at a fill station for introducing the beverage mix and ice into a cup, and the opposite set of pockets at the lid applicator station for lidding of a cup. A cup ejector is provided which consists of upper and lower arms which contact a cup after a lid has been applied thereto and remove it from the pockets of the cup indexer. The cup ejector moves through a 135.degree. arc to eject the cup, and then reverses direction to return to its original position. The Credle post-drink dispensing system is not as fully automated or as comprehensive as the present invention, and can process only two different drinks at a time, as compared with up to seven different drinks pursuant to the subject invention. Moreover the Credle system does not have the capability of interfacing with an ice dispensing system, and is not fully automated so as to interface directly with a cash register to process an order entered therein.
The Credle system also does not have the capacity to store large quantities of lids, as offered by the lid carousel of the present invention. The Credle patent discloses a lid dispensing system in which lids are stacked vertically in a lid dispenser which comprises pivotally mounted support fingers and pivotally mounted gripper fingers. The gripper fingers are provided with rubber gripper pads. When the lid dispenser receives a signal to dispense a lid, four gripper fingers engage the bottom four lids, excluding the bottommost lid and the gripper fingers support the entire stack of lids. The four support fingers then retract and allow the bottommost lid to fall from the stack. After the bottom lid has been dispensed, the support fingers return to their original position and the gripper fingers retract, thus allowing the entire stack to move down and to be supported by the support fingers. The cycle is then repeated when another lid is needed. Accordingly, the Credle lid dispenser is substantially different from that of the present invention, and does not utilize a linearly translating and reciprocating lid shuttle through which lids are separated and applied in a two cycle process, as in the present invention. Moreover, Credle does not disclose an automatic lid applicator which applies the separated lids to containers in an automated fashion.